kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tennousu/Second Year
Preface: Tics are bothersome. Also not everyone. Might add more later when I'm not lazy, hue. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> From the Eyes of the Girls - The Second Year Passes <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> This marks the end of Commander's second year with us. Uh, actually it's already passed few weeks ago, ha ha. ...or was it one month ago? I don't know, Commander did say he forgot the exact date. Even Fubuki doesn't know. So much for being second-in-command, huh? Waitwaitwait, I'm just joking lol. Aaanyway, two years have passed and we grow on experience and strength. Many things happened. Successes, failures, regrets, happiness... ...well, compared to most people out there, we didn't achieve much. Sadly. But it's okay. I mean with Commander's selfishness, we can only do limited things. He still went out of his way to make sure we are strong enough to face our opposition that never seemed to decrease in number but that can only go so far. In the end, even with more experience and improvements upon our fleet, we are still at the mercy of RN- ....uuh, I mean, some things just happened in battle, yeah! Mishaps, impromptu decision, and all. And, uh, the enemies are improving too, making it harder to keep up. Mmmmweeell, Commander did warn us about this. .....mmm, think that's enough. Others won't get anything to write if I continue, lol. As a closure, let's just say that here I am hoping for our third year working together. Until the end. ...*sigh ...if there is any, at all. And will Commander be still here when that happens? <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> Two years since this base was formed. Truly, time goes fast. The carrier divisons worked their best to support the fleet until now, and will continue to do so. The enemies keep getting stronger, but so do we, and with our combined might, we will continue to stand ground. After all, we have this man backing us. He may be not the best there is, sometimes making outright stupid decisions, but he himself chose us and putting his trust on us. Personally I just wish that he stops being lazy. Then again, it's him. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> The second year has passed, huh. Mmm, not bad. We have fought together since he was still a greenhorn. Hm? How do I know, you asked? Why, I'm the third battleship to join his fleet. Although I still remembered how he apologized for neglecting me during Summer back then, ha ha ha. Well, the reason behind it is not wrong, though. Mmm, yeah, his future with us is uncertain. He might be discharged next week for all I know. But speaking as a comrade, I wish he could continue to accompany us for the next year. The reason? Mmm... ...actually I don't have any particular reason other than he is nice to have around and chat with even if he is not someone who talks actively, ha ha. <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> We've been together until this naval base's second year, everyone. Thanks for all the hardwork! I suppose I'd use this chance to rant about our admiral a bit. Mmm, you know, he likes making the others do what's supposed to be his work. I'm already busy with mission control most of the time, but he dumped even more paperworks on me aaargh! It makes me wonder how Fubuki can put up with him. Then there is the matter of his commands that surely makes your eyebrow rise. It's so questionable that you can't help but think, "Is this person still sane?". Also his spendings. Goodness, if I think of our resources stockpile as wallet, then this wallet must have holes in it. Still, having him around is not that bad. I mean it's not like he dumped every paperwork on me or Fubuki. And his quirks can be refreshing sometimes, fufufu. To close my part, I hope in our third year, we can still participate in order to liberate the seas. And for him to continue to take part, too, and to fix that broken habit of his. I think it's a really generous wish. Who doesn't want a better admiral? <:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:><:> Category:Blog posts